A vehicle is well-known that includes a first electric motor; a differential mechanism having a rotating element coupled to the first electric motor, a rotating element that is an output rotating member coupled to drive wheels in a power transmittable manner, and a rotating element coupled to a non-rotating member by actuation of a lock mechanism; and a second electric motor coupled to the drive wheels in a power transmittable manner. For example, this corresponds to a vehicle described in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 proposes that, in a vehicle including an engine; a first electric motor; a differential mechanism including three rotating elements respectively coupled to three shafts, i.e., a crankshaft of the engine, a rotation shaft of the first electric motor, and a drive shaft coupled to axles; a second electric motor coupled to the drive shaft; and a lock mechanism non-rotatably fixing the crankshaft of the engine, while the engine is put into an operation stop state and the crankshaft of the engine is non-rotatably fixed by the lock mechanism, the first electric motor and the second electric motor are efficiently used together as a drive force source for running such that a request drive torque is satisfied so as to perform motor running.